Smoke
by Rose Eclipse
Summary: Shizuru had met a man who was not really all that he seemed to be . . .


There was a half moon that night. Its light was still sufficient to make out the surrounding clouds and the vast number of stars in the inky black night. The lights of the city were even brighter, noisier, and more outgoing that night. Shizuru's dark brown eyes scanned the many passing stores through the glass of the car.  
  
"We'll be there very soon, miss," said the driver. The young woman said nothing but sank back into her luxurious seat, the smooth material composed of fragrant leather enveloping her tall but slender body. For once she had actually brushed her hair and now the rich brown tresses fell down her back like a nature waterfall, save for a few locks of hair that always insisted on hanging down in her face, simply refusing to be held back.  
  
The limousine pulled up in front of the chosen destination. The chauffer opened up the door and extending his hand to her, allowed Shizuru to step out. Her typical sneakers were now replaced with shiny black pumps that clicked on the marbled floor of the room.  
  
There she was. Last time they had met she was wearing slacks and ordinary tops, clothes that hid anything that might reveal her feminine side. Now she was wearing a dress that showed her figure to its advantage. Rather than a typical "little black dress" that tried to emphasize a woman's chest or reveal all of her legs, she was wearing a modest but attractive dress that enhanced her tall frame and calm appearance. He noticed the color of her evening ware: burgundy, a perfect color to suit her hair and eyes. Its purple hue and dark red blush exactly matched the wine in the glasses on their table.  
  
A chair was pulled back and this time Shizuru was sinking back into red crushed velvet and carved wood. She tossed back her long brown mane before folding her arms and leaning onto the table. He looked at her from across the table and at once their eyes locked. Shizuru didn't like to show people that she was scared or afraid at all. But a cool shiver tingled down her spine as light blue eyes with a penetrating stare flickered, looking all over her face before deciding to say anything.  
  
"I didn't know what to think of you before," he said in his low but fluid voice. "But now I can safely say that you are attractive," he said.  
  
A younger girl might have blushed nervously while an older woman would have stuck out her chin saucily, egging him on for more compliments. Shizuru tossed bangs out of her eyes with annoyance.  
  
"I don't know if I should be flattered or not," she answered back. "I've had other boys say the same thing. Right before they touch me all over like a piece of meat-or I slap them first."  
  
It was already another competition beginning. Another battle of wills for survival of the fittest. He was used to dealing with other men when the stakes grew to dizzying heights and questions of power and money made the weaker ones fall. Then the losers would creep away like dogs with their legs between their tails while he would gather up all the winnings with one easy stroke of his hand. But what did he think of women, if he thought anything of them at all?  
  
He withdrew a small box from his jacket pocket, causing Shizuru's light eyebrows to go up every so slightly. The warmth of black velvet lay on that box, and no doubt it carried something that all women would grovel before men for. Ever so casually, she asked the obvious question.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A bet," he said. "I'll wager that you will refuse this, assuming that I am trying to woo you over. That disgusts you, while internally you really would like it."  
  
He lowered his head a bit, the gaze still flickering in the enticing candlelight. "I would hope so."  
  
"Fine. I'll open it," Shizuru said with the same air as child who would take his medicine. She pried open the box and couldn't help but feel stunned for a moment.  
  
Pearls. The real kind, not the plastic ones she used to get in the store before they broke and scattered all over the place. The earrings were perfect teardrop shapes of large cream-colored pearls fastened with small gold clasps. The necklace was a short but handsome one of glittering gold carved in a handsome artistic craft that almost seemed to burn, rather than glow with brilliance.  
  
"Its no doubt worth a fortune," she managed to say, despite the dry feeling in her throat.  
  
"I'd like to see you wearing this," Sakyo said removing the necklace, rubbing it between his fingers.  
  
"What if I refuse?" Shizuru demanded. He rose from his seat and took a slow circle around the table until he was right behind her. Shizuru's palms grew sweaty and she clutched the sides of her chair as he bent down very close to her head.  
  
"Then I lose this bet. But then you lose out as well," he added in a voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
The faint smell of cologne and smoke surrounded her for a minute before all the feelings began to seep in slowly. Passion, desire, touch, secret, all these words and more swirled around Shizuru who sat there steeped in a very mysterious manner near a very mysterious man. She knew this was no one to trifle with.  
  
"All right," Shizuru said with the shyness of a girl on her first date.  
  
The cool metal touched her throat, and then he smoothly drew the necklace around her neck and fastened it carefully. Shizuru didn't like the thought that his hands were now very close to her skin with her hair sliding over his fingers. If he was like any of the other jerks she would have known, he would try to kiss her on the neck or make a fast move. But he wasn't a boy- he was a man and he had his own priorities and codes. So nothing happened and Shizuru had to admit, as much as she hated that gut feeling in the bottom of her stomach, punching his lights out would be downright disrespectful and stupid right now.  
  
Shizuru picked up the earrings and slipped them into her earlobes. Already she felt their power and beauty waving back and forth from her ears like two proud shining stars. Sakyo sat back in his chair, the faintest bit of approval crossing his chiseled face. He nodded slowly.  
  
"It suits you well," he decided. Well, what else does a girl say when someone does a favor for them? What will any ningen or youkai have to admit when someone goes out of their way to please another, regardless of consequences?  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Their crystal glasses gently clicked against each other before she took a sip. The wine wasn't too strong or else it would have burnt her throat. It had a slightly tart and yet sweet taste like raspberries and its taste was much more satisfying than a cheap beer right out of a metal can. She really enjoyed this drink and allowed least one or two glasses of alcohol slid down her throat. The tension in her limbs began to melt away, all the knots vanished as Shizuru felt her muscles relax.  
  
For whatever reason, Shizuru put down her empty glass with a content smile on her face. Wine does this to people sometimes, and she could drink a lot but there was a limit as to how much she could hold. There was nothing to be scared of now, nothing to fear when alcohol makes all your senses lose touch with reality. Sakyo got the signal that she was done, and without so much as smirking he extended out a slim gold plated case revealing cigarettes. Amazing how a few thin white strips of nicotine can communicate between two people. Her slim fingers accepted one before putting it between her lips.  
  
There was the small clicking noise all too familiar and a silver case was produced in front of her, a small but passionate flame flickering from the lighter. She accepted it and inhaled the warmth of cigarette before blowing out small puffs.  
  
"Do you hate me?" he asked with a smile that was all charming and dangerous at the same time.  
  
Which was it about him that made her want to lean in closer, but knew the fire would scorch if she got too close? Icy dark blue eyes narrowed sharply at her, the handsome face only marred by a long thin scar.  
  
Shizuru tried to glance aside and continued to smoke, letting out small round puffy circles of gray into the air. She knew she was nervous, and he liked to see someone that was actually trying to challenge him despite the fact that all the cards were in his hands now.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" she said back with a shrug. Sakyo inhaled his cigarette and blew a thin streak of smoke into the air. But the shapes curled into delicate figures like tiny perfect dancers of gray and white, caressing the air majestically before vanishing into nothing.  
  
"You're the only man that ever treated me like a woman. But you're not really a man," she said taking the cigarette from her lips. Shizuru ground the last of it into the crystal ashtray as she looked at him. Her dark brown eyes were smoldering with an anger of their own. "You're a mystery."  
  
Danger was not something new. The young woman shrugged and tossed dark bangs out of her face carelessly. "I'm sick of boys that pretend to be something else and making pathetic kissing remarks."  
  
"You want a man, then", he decided as he leaned back in his chair and locked his long tapering fingers together. Shizuru couldn't lie, so she did the only thing she could, and nodded.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------  
  
Dancing is very similar to fighting. . . . and different. In one, you are trying to communicate that you hate the other person and want nothing less than to terminate them. The other shows you want nothing less than to know them mentally, emotionally, and physically. One activity ends with both opponents in pain. The other can end in one, both, or neither opponent in pain. Both require use of the hands, feet, and eye contact. Shizuru had the body for fighting, but now the dancing was put into the test.  
  
She was tall, but Sakyo was even taller. Her eyes came just to his shoulder, something that was at her advantage because she didn't want to look into those chilling eyes lest some other spell be cast on her. Her own hand felt like a small helpless bird as his slim flexible fingers closed over hers and the other came around her back.  
  
It was dammed amazing how that man could just play any part in that suit of his and his long jet black hair that fell past his shoulders. Villains were supposed to be short, ugly, fat, annoying, or all of the above. Dammed amazing how he didn't fit into any of those categories-he must have bought his way out of that too. Something about that long thin scar disturbed her, like a dagger slashing into what looked like a perfectly romantic evening, right out of a story. Oh, she had seen all of these scenes on television when a man made love to a woman and they kissed under a moonlight sky thinking of nothing else but themselves.  
  
Shizuru should have been thinking about her body so close to his, the music so low it just melted away like wax dripping from the candles, or the dancing that had just given way to barely swaying back and forth in mesmerizing movements. But she couldn't help but thinking of others. Why on earth was she wondering about her brother. . and her friends right now? Come on now: handsome wealthy powerful man, not at all like anyone you ever knew, cool and sophisticated, but all you can think about is that clumsy annoying buffoon that you call your brother?  
  
Yeah, and all of his friends too. You just can't shut them out of this right now. They wouldn't be in a place like this, unless it included breaking and crashing the place to death. But they're not punks or trash that do it for fun. They do it because that's their job.  
  
There's Urameshi getting his black hair all over the place as his body gets mangled in that ring when each youkai is trying to beat his guts out. But he keeps on fighting, because it's a man thing to do. There's that pretty faced red head that looks just angelic until someone oversteps his boundaries, and then he can take out a pretty faced flower that kills at will. Don't forget the short one either. Yeah, he has three eyes and a slashing sword and scowls al the time . . .but he's risking everything to stick with his team.  
  
And all those disgusting monsters are in the crowd, laughing away, sneering whenever they stay alive, and jeering with disgust all in the name of fun. Their games, their sports are all in this death and bloody battle. The man with you in his arms is making you melt away, but he's also part of that battle. He plays the game too. He's also making sport of this as well as in the arena and wants to win this very, very much.  
  
Do you think you belong with them, or with him? Shizuru dared to look up at Sakyo, her face now marred with a fierce and angry glare that appeared to stun his look for a brief moment.  
  
"You sick monster," she said slowly. He hardly seemed surprised at what she had just said. He didn't regret anything he did, and he didn't regret her either. Sakyo answered her with a thin dark dangerous smile of amusement and shining blue eyes that looked into her, that could take whatever they wanted.  
  
Shizuru's fists automatically balled up, wanting to resist but his hand came to her face and sharply titled her chin up to his eyes. There was no breath in her throat, no power now. The penetrating sapphire gaze had Shizuru at last.  
  
"Monsters can do everything that men can do. . even more." Then he cupped the back of her head and pressed his mouth to hers; a fiery kiss embedded in all the glittering ice planted on her lips.  
  
Reikai Tantei. . .Reikai Tantei. . .man, monster, demon or spirit. Does it even matter? What's it worth a struggled for? What's left after all the smoke vanishes and the dreams fade away? There's got to be something worth fighting for, something even Kazuma would do for his honor code. That's not laughing matter-they would die any day but they kept on going. You've got to keep on going. You'll find what you're looking for, but not in this person. He's even lower than a person to watch your brother and his friends get tortured all the time without batting an eyelid. You deserve better than that. So do all your friends. Reikai Tantei. . .I'm on your side.  
  
Shizuru's shaking hands were now building up power. She pushed herself back harshly, angry at herself, but even more at him. This must be like what her brother felt whenever he made that orange flaming sword burst out of his palms. She didn't have a sword, but there is one thing in their family that brother and sister shared: guts. Shizuru gathered all her strength and punched Sakyo as hard as she could in the jaw.  
  
Everything smashed in front of her eyes, the beautiful world exploding in all of its color and luster. Crystal goblets shattered, the cigarettes were snapping in the wind, shadows were blurring and the wind roared around her madly. Sakyo's body vanished into the whistling clouds of ash and fire. The earrings turned back into water before trickling down her face into two hot flaming tears of frustration. The necklace disappeared too, letting the freezing wind whistle around her bare neck. The last thing she heard was his voice. So close, and this time it was almost desperate, almost pleading that he wanted something that this time he just couldn't have. This time, he wouldn't get just what he wanted.  
  
"We could have been something together, you and I," his voice said softly as it mingled into the evaporating smoke and whistling wind. "You were really the only woman I ever really cared about."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
She blinked her eyes groggily. The late afternoon sun was streaming in through the curtains and the bleeping electronic melodies of a video game drifted from down the hallway. Shizuru rubbed her eyes again and with a groan, turned over on her back. Talk about a dream just too good to be true. But then again, that's what some dreams are for.  
  
Shizuru grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it, taking in everything around her. The noise from her brother and his friends, for example. Her warm fuzzy sweater that was getting faded from the wash so many times. The couch that was sinking in deeper every time from the rusty springs. But it was home. She liked these sights and smells. She liked her old ragged slippers, the regular tea, and her brother's booming voice yelling anything crazy at the top of his lungs.  
  
"No! No!!" Kuabara yelled, his nervous thumbs franticly punching away at the yellow and red buttons.  
  
"Ha! Beat you again," Yusuke laughed as he hit the joystick. A large flaming monsters on the screen was blasted away. Yusuke threw down the remote and flashed two fingers in the air. "The great Urameshi has defeated Kuabara at last in Nako-Dragon II", he said proudly.  
  
Kuabara just got red in the face as his flustered and angry voice was trying to choke out words. "No-one-beats-me-at-video-games," he stuttered in shock.  
  
"No, just in real life," came the sarcastic voice of Hiei who was sitting on the windowsill casually.  
  
"Shut up, Shorty!" Kuabara snapped at Hiei. The fire youkai shrugged and glanced out the window.  
  
"I fail to see what is so great about a game like that. It's more fun to kill in real life." Kuabara picked up the remote and tried to start another game.  
  
"Yeah, but in the game you have control of everything else," he muttered.  
  
Kurama pushed the door of the kitchen open and walked in.  
  
"What do you want?" Shizuru almost snapped at him. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Thought you might like some help," he said. Of course he didn't dare mention it, but her eyes were rather pink and a crumpled up tissue was on the counter next to the teacups.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm fine. Just fine," she muttered, grabbing the kettle and pouring tea. The hot liquid flowed out too fast and onto to her hand.  
  
"DAMN!!" she shouted, dropping the kettle. The kettle crashed to the floor and tea spread all over the tiles at their feet. Shizuru clutched her burning hand to her chest, teeth clenched in pain. The scalding of her skin was nothing-it was something else that was irritating her.  
  
At once Kurama had quickly pulled her arm over to the sink in a swift and gentle movement. "Run it under for a minute, then I'll see what else it needs," he offered.  
  
He turned on the faucet and held her hand in his warm one for a minute under the streaming water of the nozzle. At once the cool rushing water flowed over her hand, his considerate voice soothed her. Shizuru took a deep breath and stood there like a wooden doll.  
  
"I just do some stupid things sometimes," she mumbled, feeing ashamed and disgusted with herself.  
  
"We all do, once in a while. That doesn't make you stupid altogether," Kurama said. He pulled her hand out from the water and examined it.  
  
"It's not a terrible burn, just some ice I think," he offered. "Why don't you take care of this? I'll do the tea," he added. His gentle green eyes were offering something else to soothe the wounds, and she managed to smile.  
  
"You're such a gentleman," Shizuru said, a smile finally twitching on her lips.  
  
"I try to be." Kurama moped up the spilled tea and by the time Shizuru had put a bandage on her wrist, the hot cups were full of fresh herbal tea on a try. She brought them in with the cakes just as Yusuke had beaten Kuabara in another round.  
  
"Oh, thank you Shizuru-san," Keiko said kindly.  
  
"Don't worry, Kazuma-san," Yukina had just said patting his arm gently. He ignored the kind affection from his loving lady and looked at up his sister with a defeated look on his face. Shizuru took one look at him, another at Yusuke's grinning face, and finally at the colorful screen still humming its constant tune.  
  
"Gimme that," Shizuru said, snatching the remote from him. She plunked herself down on the carpet right on the screen.  
  
"Urameshi, start a new game," she ordered him. Yusuke gave her a funny look, but Shizuru simply shot him a menacing but feisty look right back.  
  
"I'm going to restore the honor and dignity of the Kuabara household if it costs me an arm," she announced with adrenaline pumping away. A new game started and all that was on Shizuru's mind was running through mazes, blasting ogres, and slashing with swords.  
  
All the girls watched spellbound and Kurama couldn't help but smile to see Yusuke's face now studded with sweat beads as Shizuru's thumbs were pressing the buttons faster and faster, her eyes growing more and more animated with all the action. All of her tension and energy began to flow again through her hands and into the game with as much drive as she possibly could. Even Hiei has returned his attention to the spirit detective now clearly being beaten by a woman. Round after round, the points were added up, limbs were hacked off, and Shizuru was getting better and better. Finally, her thumb hit the large red button and with a loud blasting noise, Yusuke's monster was reduced to a pile of ashes.  
  
"Nooooo!!" he shouted, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"Yaaaahhhh!!" Kuabara shouted, pumping his hands up and down madly. "You go sis!! You da woman!!"  
  
Botan and Keiko were clapping their hands in approval while Yukina smiled at the surprise. "That was great, Shizuru-san," she said, clearly impressed.  
  
"Woo-hoo, girl power!!" Botan cheered, flashing Shizuru the victory sign.  
  
Shizuru suddenly felt something tickling inside of her from all the amusement. Like a bit of sunlight, it started to flicker before growing inside of her. She began to rock back and forth a little, arms crossed over her stomach to contain the giggling she had just started.  
  
"Uh, Shizuru, are you ok?" Keiko asked her. Then Shizuru just broke out into laughter, nearly falling over with joy.  
  
"YES!!" she shouted as she began to laugh heartily until her sides were aching. "Yes, I really do feel good. Thanks to all of you," she smiled through her tears. The other girls had all started to laugh as well, just looking at each other with silly looks on their faces while the boys glanced at each other.  
  
"Uh, what's so funny, sis?" Kuabara asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," she said, wiping her eyes. Shizuru stood up and brushed her hands on her jeans. "Come on, Princess," she told Botan. Shizuru grabbed her hand in one, the other took Yukina's hand. "We're going to get some ice cream. You coming Keiko?" The other brunette smiled and reached for her purse. "Don't worry, it's on me this time," Shizuru said grabbing her wallet and slipping it into her back pocket.  
  
"Well, someone is in a good mood," Botan said happily.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I want to eat a mountain of fudge ripple until we all get sick, and then we're going to find a nice dress for Yukina."  
  
The snow girl's red eyes sparkled with delight. "Really?"  
  
"Of course. If my brother is going to act like an idiot in front of you, at least you should look as adorable as you really are. And I want to give Keiko a makeover and do something with Botans's hair. ." she rattled on as they went out the door and down the street.  
  
Once they were gone, Yusuke just shook his head and thrust his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Girls. I'll never understand them," he retorted.  
  
"Its best not to. They have their own issues to take care of," Kurama suggested politely.  
  
"Oh really? Look whose talking, kitsune. You can get any woman to eat out of your hand, if not follow you around. One rose and poof-their ga- ga!!"  
  
Kurama had a hard time not laughing into his tea as he tried to drink it.  
  
"But a smart girl is far more important. She has the ambition to say 'no' when she knows things are wrong," he suggested wisely. "Love is not about domination, but understanding each other."  
  
"Nah, it's about making someone else really happy," said Kuabara.  
  
"Is that part of your so called honor code?" Hiei asked with irritating in his voice.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Shorty, it is," Kuabara said puffing out his chest. "A man has to make a woman feel safe and happy at all times to prove himself worth of her love."  
  
"Hn. So how many women have you scared and made miserable?"  
  
"Shrimp!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Baka youkai!"  
  
"Dumb ningen!"  
  
"Wait, why am I fighting now?" Kuabara said, slapping a hand to his forehead and suddenly breaking off their fight. "I have to offer to walk Yukina home later on!!" Completely forgetting about their verbal abuse, Kuabara grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.  
  
Once it slammed shut, Hiei let out a breath testily.  
  
"Finally. It just got a lot less stupid in here." Then he just remembered their conversation about the females and felt it was something worthwhile to look into.  
  
"Are you saying women have very good intuition?" asked the fire youkai with interest.  
  
"Could be," Yusuke smirked. "I assume you're afraid a certain girl might find out about her certain brother, just on her own. Or would you rather say she's ignorant?"  
  
"Watch your mouth, ningen or I'll cut your tongue out," he warned Yusuke. Kurama just looked at Yusuke and they shook their heads. Hiei's dark red gaze shifted with the other boys who were now looking at the girls that were walking down the street, arms linked together in genuine friendship as they laughed and chatted together happily.  
  
In the bottom sock drawer in Shizuru's room locked away was a small black and gold cigarette case with the initials S.N. engraved on the top. But she had decided to give up on smoking for now.  
  
Author's note: I thought a lot about this story before I wrote it. But I was glad I did in the end. - 


End file.
